


Nyctophillia

by ohsotiny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsotiny/pseuds/ohsotiny
Summary: Never is a million years had she imagined a world where she was alive, and Naruto and Sasuke were not.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Nyctophillia

**Author's Note:**

> -An attraction to darkness or night; finding relaxation or comfort in the darkness.

The numbers on the digital clock read 4:00am.

  
Slumber had been nothing but a long-lost friend, and sleepless nights had become her new companions. The darkness was comforting. How could you not get sucked into the beauty of a night sky, or the way the moon lit up the darkened streets, or how the stars shone brightly, creating constellations, many of which she had long ago memorized.

  
It often took her mind from the real demons plaguing her every night, many of which she allowed to swallow her whole into their voids of darkness and nothingness.

  
The sound of slurred language pulled her back to reality. The street below her one-bedroom apartment was always deserted at this time of night, or rather morning, with the occasional drunks trying to maneuver their way home. She watched from her three-story balcony as two drunk civilians leaned on each other for support until they rounded the corner, out of sight.

  
Nights were hardest for her. With so much free time, she often walked around the village, finding hidden paradises hidden within the trees of Konohagakure.

  
She recalled the time she had stumbled onto a small waterfall just off to the side of the hokage mountain. It was the most beautifully, breath-taking place she had ever seen.

  
A row of trees on either side of the dirt path provided a sort of canopy. At the end of the path, a cliff showcased the deafening rush of the water. To either side of her, a sort of staircase made its way to the bottom of the waterfall. The calm pool called out to her invitingly, yet she could not find the strength to make her feet enter the water.

  
A place as magical as this should not be tainted with her sorrow.

  
Ah, yes. Sorrow. The thing she clung onto for dear life.

  
She felt numb to the world. She felt no fear, no anger, no happiness, or gratitude. Just a crippling sadness that overtook her entire being. She wallowed in it.

  
It’s what she knew. It’s what she had grown accustomed to. It’s how she would continue to live her life because _what was the point of happiness?_

  
She was a shinobi after all. All she was, was a tool, a weapon, and her duty was to her village.

  
Getting up from her spot, she decided she would get some training in before work. She didn’t feel much, but one thing was certain, crushing things made her feel _good_.

  
Changing out of her pajamas, she dressed in a tank top and black shorts, slipping into her shoes on the way out, locking her door, and heading in the direction of the training grounds.

  
**  
It was still dark out, but the moon provided just enough light in the clearing for her to spot the three posts right away. It seemed like a lifetime ago, remembering how team seven had first learned the act of teamwork.

  
Gods, she had been so delusional, stuck in her obsession with Sasuke. He had been so consumed with hatred and killing Itachi. As for Naruto, that knucklehead; he was so determined to prove himself to everyone.

  
Back then, he had been so rambunctious and ready to tackle the entire world all by himself.

  
A small smiled tugged at her lips, quickly fading as she remembered the tragedy that betook her former teammates.

  
They were gone and she missed them so much. It was a loss she would never recover from. A loss that would forever haunt her. A loss that crumbled her heart into a million pieces.

  
How could they leave her?

  
Never is a million years had she imagined a world where she was alive, and Naruto and Sasuke were not.

  
Unable to stand any longer, the pink-haired ninja sank to the ground, head hung low, as tears began to slowly flow down her cheeks, landing on clenched fists in her lap. It was futile to hold in the pain that was chewing away at her heart.

  
She cried. Oh, gods did she cry.

  
It baffled her, how after so long, she still had so many tears left to cry.

  
Silent sobs turned to gasps as air seemed impossible to reach. She couldn’t breathe, and she found herself clinging to her neck, trying to force air to fill the burning sensation in her lungs. Her heart rate began to intensify and beads of sweat began to coat her entire body. Silent screams landed on deaf ears as she desperately tried to call out for help. Reality seemed to blur as Sakura struggled to grasp a hold of what was going on.

  
It was too much for her. The intensity of her pain was overwhelming, and she knew it was too much to bear. Her body felt heavy and she felt herself go cold as her heart continued to pound against her chest.

  
The feel of strong hands on her shoulders made her look up. Concerned, charcoal eyes met pleading emerald ones.

  
_Kakashi_.


End file.
